As device and circuit density increases, it has become increasingly desirable to design and fabricate multi-purpose semiconductor structures whose parts can function as more than one device. These structures allow for increased device density and/or circuit functionality, as multiple devices can be fabricated within a single such structure. Accordingly, continuing efforts exist to design and develop multi-purpose semiconductor structures such as structures having multiple transistors.